The Purple Squeakies
by JimmyKudoRox
Summary: InuYasha and the gang go on a picnic;Me and my friends kill the Wicked Witch of the east and stumble into the well.
1. The Purple Penguins

OK, this story is dedicated to Sierra Stein, Tehani Besson, Mika Fulkerson, and Caitlin Ludeke. Sorry if I spelled anything names wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, the blue squirrels, or the wicked witches of the west and east. However, I do own Tehani, Sierra, the purple penguins, the green elephants, the yellow monkies, and the pink bunnies.

ENJOY

It was a beautiful day in the feudal era. The birds were singing, sun was shining, blood splattered everywhere in a village nearby by Naraku. Ah.... Relaxing, isn't it?

InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo strided along the trail, were heading another way to get a nearby jewel shard. Then Kagome stopped.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" InuYasha asked eagerly.

"I feel it... its strong.." She said in a dazed kind of tone.

"What is it? A demon?" Shippo asked.

"A jewel shard?" InuYasha replied.

"An evil demon's chi?" Sango exclaimed.

"A pretty woman?" Miroku said.

Sango slapped him outside the head with her boomerang and Miroku held his head in pain..

"I can't bear it any longer..." Kagome fell on her knees.

"NOOO!!!! KAGOME!!! YOU'RE MY ONLY KEY TO FINDING THE JEWEL SHARDS!!!!" InuYasha screamed.

"What is it? Do you know?" Sango asked...

"It's a...a...a..."

"I KNEW IT!!! IT WAS A PRETTY WOMAN!!! Her charms are sooo beautiful, your pretty sense tingled!!! She must be nearby!!"

"No...its...

HUNGER."

Everyone fell in sarcastic astonishment and InuYasha sprang to his feet.

"DAMMIT KAGOME!!! YOU ALMOST GOT ME THERE!!"

"You know she is right," Shippo explained. "We have been walking for some time now. Lets have some lunch!"

So they sat down. After a few minutes, Kagome burst out, "Uhmm...What are we eating?"

"DAMMIT!! YOU DIDN'T BRING _ANYTHING_?!?!?" InuYasha screamed once again.

"Uhm...InuYasha?? You ate it all, you slob," Miroku said.

"Oh....yeah.."

"I'll find some things to eat. Shippo come with me," Kagome smiled and they walked off.

After a few seconds, Miroku touched Sango's butt affectionately, Sango slapped him of course and ran off.

"WAIT FOR ME!!!!"

10 minutes later...

Kagome came back with a pack filled with junk she bought back from the present era while Sango and Shippo bought things from a nearby village. When they came back, InuYasha and Miroku were hiccupping.

"Holy crap, InuYasha!! What happened?!?" Kagome freaked..

"We're hic drunk!!" InuYasha said in a drowsy tone.

"But how?!?!?" Sango exclaimed.

"WATER!!" Miroku hiccupped.

"But, water isn't an alcoholic beverage." Kagome protested.

"Oh? hic" InuYasha said.

"Yes."

"So we can stop hiccupping?"

"Anytime now.."

"oh..."

Kagome got out her stuff she bought and gave things to each individual. Sango and Shippo did the same. InuYasha got to his feet with a mad expression on his face.

"What's the matter?" Shippo asked.

"Kagome...." InuYasha asked in irritated kind of way..

"Gulp... Yes?" Kagome replied.

"Where...the hell...is...my TUNA SANDWICH?!?!?"

"uhmm...you see...I didn't have time.."

"Where's my Caesar salad you told me so much about?" Shippo protested.

"And MY chicken sandwich?" Miroku snapped.

"That sub sandwich sounded delicious.." Sango purred.

"ALRIGHT!! I CONFESS!!!" Kagome shrieked. "THE PURPLE PENGUINS ATE IT!!!"

"The...purple...penguins???" InuYasha dunked his head to the side, looking confused.

"Yes!! If you use Herbally Essences, the purple penguins ruin your life!!!"

"But I used Suave," Sango said.

"Then the blue squirells will ruin your lives."

"Why?"

"Because you DON'T use Herbally Essences!"

"I see..." InuYasha thought.

"So either way, you'll die or get your life ruined?" Shippo asked.

"That's the way I see it." Sango said.

"And it's true!" Kagome said.

Man she lost her mind... Miroku thought. But she's still a sexy bitch...

"What kinda gayass name is Purple Penguins?" InuYasha asked.

"The irrelevant and idiotic kind," Miroku sighed.

Sierra walks up to my computer with Tehani (her and my friend).

"Whatcha doing?" Sierra asked.

"I'm typing a story for fanfiction . net," I explained.

"It involves anime, doesn't it?" Tehani said.

"You'll never understand us," Sierra said. "You're not worthy."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm a sexy beast, woman!!"

"Your mama!"

"Kiss my ass fool!"

"Korn Korn! Help!" Sierra screamed.

I look at Sierra then Tehani, Sierra, Tehani, back and forth until I turn around and continue typing then, I heard a crash.

"What the hell was that!!" I ran out with Sierra and Tehani behind me. What layed before us pre-teens was a well and two feet with black and white stockings and red shiny slippers on it under the well.

"The well murdered the Wicked Witch of the East." Tehani said.

SILENCE

"DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD!! DA DA DA DA DA DA DA!!! DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD!!!! DA DA HALLELUJAH!!"

We danced and danced until the legs under the well disintegrated. We stared at it until a red puffy cloud thing caught our eyes. That's when we hugged each other and shivered.

"THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST!!" We screamed.

"I'll get you one day, Korn Korn, Tehani, and other girl," the witch said.

"HOW COME NO ONE EVER CARES ABOUT ME?!?!?!" Sierra screams in disappointment.

"1. Tehani's too sexy to not notice, 2. Korn Korn's the narrator. 3. .... I'm sexy. A sexy panda."

"A green warty panda gone bad," Tehani snickered.

"Anyways, I'll get you one day, and you're little dog InuYasha too!!!" She disappeared.

That's when Tehani felt blisters against her heels.

"Shit, what the hell?" She stared at her feet. The red slippers were on her feet.

"Aww....these shoes cramp my style!!! So 5 years ago..."

"I wonder," I said, ignoring Tehani's cries and complaints. "This well...

"There are also pink bunnies, and green elephants, and yellow monkies and-"

"WHOA WHOA WHOOOA!!!" InuYasha yelled, waving his hands in front of him. "I got enough for one day!!"

"I was waiting for you to say that," Kagome sighed.

THUD

"What was that?" Sango exclaimed?

The group ran to where they heard the sound and run across me, Tehani and Sierra.

"DEMONS!!! THEY PROBABLY HAVE JEWEL SHARDS!!!!" InuYasha wielded the Tetsusaiga.

"NO WAIT!!!" Kagome screeched.

He stopped the Tetsusaiga inches from my head.

"These are people like me!! See?"

We were wearing the same kind of uniforms as she was wearing.

"That's not possible!!" I exclaimed. "We're only in the 6th grade!"

"This dumbass uniform itches," Sierra groaned.

"Awesome sweet!! I look sexy!!" Tehani squealed.

I looked up at the group, Miroku stared at Tehani.

"I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce ourselves to you,"

"Uhm, Sierra, who's the guy who's looking at me like a pervert?" Tehani whispered.

"That's Miroku, the perverted one of the show, other than Koga of the Wolf Demon Tribe." Sierra whispered back

"Ah. I see."

"I'm Korn Korn," I say bowing as I wait for someone else to introduce themselves.

"Tehani the sexy beast!! As you all can see!" Tehani said proudly.

"Tehani...sounds so horny when I say it..." Miroku sighed.

"And I'm Sierra," Sierra pointed to herself.

"I'm Kagome and-"

I point to everyone as I say their names.

"Miroku, InuYasha, Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and Kilala."

"Amazing! How did you know our names?" Sango asked.

"You're on TV Monday thru Thursday at 12:30 Am then 12:00 AM every Saturday,"

"What the hell is a Saturday, Monday, Thursday, and a TV?" InuYasha asked.

"OH NO.." Tehani groaned...

That's all for now. I hope you liked it!!

-Korn Korn


	2. The Spa

OK, this story is dedicated to Sierra Stein, Tehani Besson, Griffin Tillis, Mika Fulkerson, Caitlin Ludeke, Zoe Buzzi, my father, Mateo Mungaray (pant pant), Harry Weging, and my deceased friend, Bryan Jackson.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha, Herbally Essences, blue squirrels, however, I do own the yellow monkies, the purple penguins, the pink bunnies, the green elephants, and I don't really plan on owning Mrs. Sowards. ;

ENJOY

"InuYasha... TV is a box with color and sound in it that you watch everyday for entertainment and Saturday, Monday, and Thursdays are names of days," Kagome explained.

"Aha...I knew that," InuYasha said.

"I'm sure you did," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm bored of this place. Let's go home," Tehani yawned.

"You're right. There's nothing to do," I said.

We start heading toward the well until Kagome comes running up to us.

"Let me and InuYasha go home with you," she beams.

"WHAT?!?!? Since when can I go home with you like some loyal servant?!" InuYasha complains.

"SINCE NOW!" Kagome screamed. She got him by the ear and pulled him down the well with her.

"NO!!!!" InuYasha voice echoed.

"Uhhm..." Tehani scratches her head.

"Odd couple," Sierra said.

"Tell me about it," I replied.

That's when we jumped in.

After a few swirls of navy blue light and white sparks, we end up at the bottom of the well.

"Are we supposed to fall in the well all the time, because it ruins my skirt," Tehani whined.

"Speaking of that, last time we landed out in the open," Sierra explained.

"You're right," Kagome butted in.

"Ow..." InuYasha whined.

"Let's go for Chinese noodles, my treat," Kagome smiled.

We climbed up the top and were freaked out (except for Kagome). We were in a small shrine.

"Wasn't the well behind your apartment, Korn Korn?" Tehani asked.

"Yeah.." I said.

"OMIGOD!! I think we're in Tokyo, Japan!! This shrine looks exactly like in the TV show!"

"Of course we're in Tokyo! I thought you knew!" Kagome said.

Sierra stammered, "Yeah, of course!"

We stepped out of the well and went outside.

"COOLIO!!" Sierra cheered.

Kagome led us to the city and led us to a restaurant. InuYasha strided along (with a cap on his head.). She bought us food to eat at home. We chatted on the way back.

"So, you girls have any boyfriends?" Kagome eagerly asked.

We blushed soooo hard.

"OF COURSE NOT!" we yelled in unison.

Kagome smirks. "Ah. I see."

I chuckle a little and think about InuYasha.

"Is InuYasha cute?" Sierra asked with a devilish smile on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" InuYasha yelled.

"WHAT?!?!" Kagome blushed.

"You like him, don't you?" Tehani smirked.

"No way! He's in love with Kikyo!" Kagome said.

"Nuh-uh! After all your fights and your thoughts about him, you must like each other!" I pointed out.

"Like in that episode when Urasue brought Kikyo back to life with grave soil and her bones, you almost kissed her, InuYasha!" Sierra said hyperly and fast.

"HUUH?!?!" Kagome and InuYasha blushed.

"SIERRA?!? TEHANI?! BEATRIZ?!" A voice yelled.

"Oh no...it can't be..." Sierra moaned.

"She's gonna ruin our fun!" I whined.

...

"So now that they're gone," Miroku said. "What do you want to do?"

"Anything that doesn't include you touching my ass affectionately," Sango sighed.

"I'm gonna look around for stuff," Shippo said. He turned into the pink blob and took off.

"We're aaaaaall aloooone.."

"Omigod!"

...

"Crap, its Mrs. Sowards," I groaned.

"I ACTUALLY FOUND YOU WITH FREAKY ASS PEOPLE!!!" Mrs. Sowards screamed.

"Who's the hag?" InuYasha asked.

"She's our" Tehani started to say.

An idea flashed through mind. I quickly covered her mouth.

"OMG!! IT'S A DEMON!! wink wink" I screamed.

"I CAN SENSE A JEWEL SHARD!" Sierra played along.

"DIE FOOL!" InuYasha whipped out his Tetsusaiga.

I don't sense anything, like she's human, Kagome thought.

"NO WAIT!! INUYAAAAAAAAASHAAAAA!!!" Kagome screamed.

TOO LATE.

InuYasha had finished "slicing and dicing" the "demon". He searched through the corpse for the jewel shard.

"DAMN WHERE IS IT!?" InuYasha shrieked, totally frustrated by now.

"Oopsiedaisy..." Tehani giggled.

"Is there any spas nearby?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Down this corner," Kagome said, still staring at the blood trickling down the street.

"I WANNA GO I WANNA GOOOOOO!" Sierra whined.

"Fine Fine!! How bout this? I eat the food, InuYasha takes some, you use the remaining cash for the spas, and pick one more thing you'd like to do there," Kagome asked.

Me, Tehani and Sierra huddled together and thought of something then we got out of the huddle.

"INUYASHA COMES WITH US!!!" we said in unison.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" InuYasha screamed.

"You heard em! Go with them! Or... I'll do the "trick" on you," Kagome smirked.

The trick flashed through his ears and he grabbed us and flew high in the sky (without his food ;;).

"He actually picked me up," Sierra blushed.

InuYasha muttered dark words under his breath.

"What are you mumbling?" I asked.

"Damn preteens," he muttered.

He landed in front of the spa. Him and we walked in.

"Welcome," The woman at the counter greeted us. "How many?"

"4," I said.

"Damn," He whispered.

Tehani elbowed him. "Shut up. We can get kicked out."

"Tch, ya. Whatever," he crossed his arms.

"OK, you..uh.." She was focusing on InuYasha. "Uhm, you..with..the fangs."

InuYasha smirked, "I use them to eat and devour people...my dear."

I gasped. "Damn."

"Oh, he does that to everyone. Don't worry!" Sierra chuckled.

"OK, uhmm..you go to the left, girls to the right to...ya know to change out." She trembled at InuYasha evil look in his eyes

So we went in. I put on my 2 piece black bathing suit with silver moons, Sierra's 2 piece pink bathing suit with red Hawaiian flowers, and Ethane's 2 piece pink bathing suit with strawberries on it. We went in the halls and they had number spas.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7.." I counted them out.

Then I saw InuYasha with only his pants on going into spa #13.

"You guys, there's a pool out back where can go in the spa again. I saw InuYasha in number 13. I want to freak him out." I explained.

They agreed so we went out back and went through the bathrooms, allowing us to go through the back doors of the saunas. We were then stampeded by ederlies.

...

"GET AWAAAY!!" Sango screamed.

"Oh cmon! Just a touch..." Miroku whined.

"I'd much rather you to feel my bum then my breasts, OK? Oops.." Sango covered her mouth. "KILALA!!! BITE HIS ASS OFF FOR ME!!!"

"Aw snap," Miroku started to run for his life.

Shippo was watching nearby, with Kagome's camera.

"Heh heh heh heh...blackmail," he snickered evilly.

...

"OH GREAT!" Kagome screamed. "The purple penguins took it AGAIN!"

Kagome dug through her bed, her pillow, her clothes, but still couldn't find her most cherished possession...

SKITTLES

"Where on earth could it be?" Kagome whined.

Sota came in, chewing something. "Whatcha wrong, sis?"

"THE PURPLE PENGUINS TOOK MY LAST BAG OF SKITTLES!!!" Kagome cried.

Sota freaked. "Uh oh..." He silently walks out.

"I get it now..." Kagome said through gritted teeth. "SOTA COME HERE!"

...

"Shit! MY HAIR!!" Tehani whined.

"Shh... the hags may have trampled us, but we're not backing out of this yet!" I said silently.

We found door number 13 and we sneaked in.

"There he is..." Sierra squealed silently.

He was laying back, looking quite relaxed listening to soft music. The room had a see-through roof with flowers and plants around the border around the room. The hot tub looked quite relaxing, and InuYasha looked as if he was sleeping. We sneaked in and an urge came across Sierra.

"Aw crap. There's an urge to feel his ears..." She thought. "OH NO!!"

She regained her senses and found out she was feeling his ears.

"Furry..." She whispered.

Tehani got near his ears with a megaphone. We put in our earplugs. And then she screamed into it on top volume.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" InuYasha freaked. He sunk under water. I was laughing and I slipped and fell in the hot tub. Sierra and Tehani stopped laughing when they realized I was in InuYasha's arms.

"Uuhmm..." I blushed.

He put me down and Sierra and Tehani got in with us.

Why isn't InuYasha mad? I wondered.

"InuYasha? Did you go deaf or something?" Sierra asked.

"Uhm..no?" InuYasha replied.

"Snap." Tehani said.

I didn't repond. I was still blushing. And I couldn't help but realize that InuYasha was staring at me.

"QUIT STARING AT ME LIKE SOME PERVERT!!!" I shrieked.

He blinked twice and grabbed my hand and led me in the bathroom. Sierra and Tehani sat there, enjoying the hotness.

"InuYasha, what's this about? Why aren't you mad?" I asked, irritated by his reactions.

"Because, I knew it from the start you wanted to annoy me..SO BAD." He said.

"No, not that. The falling in your arms."

"Oh uhm.." he stammered "That."

...

OK that's it for now. I hope you like it!

-Korn Korn


End file.
